


Legacy

by dharmavati, sporkyadrasteia (dharmavati)



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Bittersweet, F/M, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-09
Updated: 2006-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/dharmavati, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/sporkyadrasteia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dewey Denouement gets to do a bit of self-reflection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

Well.

I confess this is not how I had thought it would end.

Personally, if I had any real say in the matter, I would have preferred something more dignifying than having a harpoon stuck through my body. For some reason I pictured a more triumphant death, fighting for the rights of the Baudelaires, for the rights of all children who have been forced into such horrible circumstances in their lives.

It's a bit ironic, though, isn't it? I spend a good portion of my life detailing wicked deeds, only to have my own death join them. It leaves me to wonder what I have truly accomplished in my life.

My life's flashing before my eyes and I'm not really enjoying the ride. I spent half my life being dominated by Frank and Ernest and the second half in secret, cultivating my reputation as a "legendary figure". Not really that much to say, save for the last few years, when I begin my quest to collect all the wicked deeds.

To tell the truth, it isn't that much of an achievement. _Madame Lulu_, bless her soul, could have done the same, if only she had enough time to organize her archival library. It's just the thrill that accompanies the job, the idea that you are helping someone and making a child's life so much better, that makes my work so worthwhile. In my case, it just so happens that there are three children involved. Possibly six (the Quagmires, of course). Or seven.

I do feel that twinge of guilt that I will not be able to help the Baudelaires and Quagmires to the end of their suffering. I would prefer to physically be with them as they shed all of these troubles and move on with their lives. I would have liked to be there as their lives change for the better. Call it living through them, as my own days with my siblings was not particularly enjoyable for me. And then there is that other little one I wish I could be with for its wonderful life, the one that brings me the most joy.

People, many years from now, from both sides of the schism, will wonder what Dewey Denouement ultimately had given to the children, to the world. The board is set and my answers, my clues, are out there. I am confident that the Baudelaires and the Quagmires, with their bright minds, will succeed and escape this stage of their lives.

But, for me, my future lies elsewhere from this burning building and my watery tomb. Currently, it is nestled in Kit Snicket's womb, in not the last safe place but the first.


End file.
